HOTD (South Park Version) 3era Parte
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: El grupo se prepara para encontrar al padre de Kyle. nuevos peligros aparecen, otros personajes, un viejo personaje que dábamos por "desaparecido" y nuevos amigos y amores. Co-Autoria es de: Coyote-Smith Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, el anime tampoco me pertenece sino a Shouji Sato y Daisuke Sato. Parejas: Style, Leve Stenny, Leve Candy.
1. Muertos bajo la Lluvia

Capitulo numero 1: Muertos en la Lluvia

Anteriormente.

-Qué pasa?!-Pregunto Neko mirando a Kenny, Wendy y Kyle-No me miren así Bakas!-

-El padre de Kyle probablemente se encuentre en el edificio "Deluxe IV" y…y mis padres tambien la evacuación de South Park de parte del SDF es en 72 horas-Dijo Stan-Nos quedan 2 cosas para hacer, primero que nada iremos a la casa de Kyle a buscar suministros y luego vamos a los departamentos de lujo-Todos asienten con la cabeza-Así que…si están todos de acuerdo, es hora de salir de aquí!-

* * *

El grupo sale del edificio de la policía, Kenny y Cartman montaban guardia al igual que Kyle y Neko, Stan, Ike y Wendy son los últimos en salir.

-No hay señales de vida-Dijo Kyle mirando a la calle.

-Parece que el tiempo está empeorando-Comento Kenny mirando el cielo nublarse

-Hay alguna tienda cerca?-Pregunto Cartman-Vamos a necesitar impermeables si empieza a llover-

Todos empiezan a caminar, mientras que Ike iba en su bicicleta acompañado por Wendy. Stan sube la cabeza y ve el cielo como hizo Kenny anteriormente.

-Sí, puede comenzar a llover en cualquier momento-Dijo Stan mirando las nubes cubrir el sol.

-Creo que acabo de ver una tienda por allá-Dijo Kyle mirando a la derecha.

-Entonces…-Stan estaba por decir algo pero se calla, escuchan que unos zombis se aproximan detrás de una casa.

* * *

*Océano Pacifico (16:34 p.m)*

-Y…todos los del aeropuerto están muertos?-Pregunto un miembro de la tripulación del barco que lanzo el misil nuclear.

-No, hay algunos sobrevivientes- Respondió el barco que estaba enfrente-Se salvaron gracias a una puta rubia que forma parte del S.A.T-

* * *

*Aeropuerto de South Park (16:34 p.m)*

-Una puta rubia eh? Que falta de respeto para una heroína- Pensó Bebe escuchando la conversación por una radio que tenía en la mano.

-La cosa es…-Se oye por la radio-Que ella dijo que iba a ir al centro de South Park-

*Mientras tanto en los edificios "Deluxe IV"*

-Sigan buscando victimas mordidas de manera constante!-Grito un chico llamado Coyote, ve a todos lados -Broflovski-No hay respuesta-ALGUIEN SABE DONDE ESTA GERALD BROFLOVSKI?!-

-Bien, Bien, Bien-Dijo el profesor que abandonamos unos capítulos atrás. Al parecer se encontraba allí junto con sus alumnos contagiados por su maldad que lo escuchaban atentamente-Están listos todos?!-

* * *

*Tienda de suministros de South Park (16:36 p.m)*

Ike estaba parado en la puerta de la tienda, el grupo se encontraba dentro de esta buscando cosas útiles y impermeables para la lluvia. Wendy esconde un paquete de tampones dentro de su sostén. Escuchan que caen gotas de agua en el techo.

-Ya ha comenzado a llover-Les aviso Ike mirando a los chicos del grupo.

Neko toma unos impermeables y los mira un poco disgustada de tener que usar eso para cubrirse de la lluvia.

-Debería haber más ropa que podamos usar para protegernos de la lluvia-Dijo Neko sujetando el impermeable-Espero que podamos evitar mojarnos-

-Es una colección diversa-Exclamo Kyle mirando los impermeables-Suerte que habia una tienda de ropa al lado de esta-

-Wendy-La llamo Cartman que tenía una caja de condones en la mano-Puedo llevarme estos condones-

-Oh, claro…pero los necesitas ahora?-Pregunto Wendy inocentemente

-MALDITA SEAS CULON!-Le grito Neko enojada-QUE RAYOS TE PASA?! ACASO QUIERES QUE TE MATE!?-

-No me ma-malinterpretes-Le respondió Cartman nervioso-L-Lo iba a usar para otra cosa…-Lo ve-Esta sucio, será mejor que lo seque-

Seca el condón, empieza a colocarlo en el cañón de una de las armas.

-Podríamos usarlo para proteger las armas de esta manera-Explico Cartman mientras ponía el condón.

-Wow, que original yo nunca pensé que podrían ser usados así-Comento Wendy sorprendida por la idea del culón.

-Porque vamos a protegerlas de la lluvia, acaso el agua afecta a las armas?-Pregunto Neko un poco preocupada por lo que pasaría con las armas.

-La lluvia no es un problema, el problema es el barro y la suciedad-Le respondió Cartman-Neko, Kyle yo puedo ayudarlos a poner los suyos si quieren-

-No gracias…puedo sola-Le contesto la Otaku abriendo un paquete de condones y sacando uno del envoltorio para colocarlo en su arma.

Al notar eso lo de los condondes, con que se quedaron rojos de verguenzas y lo de la água que hiz Ike sólo por broma en Wendy, los chicos empezaron a quedarse con bultos en sus pantalones, y tuvieron una idea para quitarse sus "ganas".

-Ehhh...Neko, yo y los otros chicos junto con Wendy vigilaremos los sitios cercanos a la tienda. Mientras tú te quedas con Ike leyendo los comics y mangas que hay por aquí, lo digo por seguridad ok?-sugirió Stan, mientras los chicos asienten con la cabeza, Wendy lo entendió enseguida, pero Neko y Ike no entendieron las segundas intenciones.

-Buena idea Stan, Además Ike y yo necesitamos descansar, no?-dijo Neko animada con la idea, tomando una lata gaseosa de Uva y un manga de Death Note.

-Por supuesto que sí!-exclamó el pelinegro mientras leía Love Hina y Sparky comía una comida especial para perros.

-Gracias, por entender, Neko! Volvemos luego!-exclamó el pelinegro, mientras él y los chicos salían, y en secreto subían al último piso de la tienda –la azotea-


	2. Muertos bajo la Lluvia parte 2

Capitulo numero 2: Muertos bajo la Lluvia parte 2

-No viene ningún zombie por lo que veo en mi rifle en este sitio!-exclamó Cartman mirando al lado leste de la tienda.

-En esta dirección, no hay!-exclamó Kyle mirando al lado opuesto del gordo.

-Del lado sur también no?-exclamó Kenny mirando al sitio con sus binoculares.

-Del lado norte no veo ninguno!-exclamó Stan mirando hacia el lado norte.

-Y ahora ustedes miraron mis pechos afuera!-exclamó Wendy sacando la parte arriba de su bikini rosa, dejando alegre de nuevo a los chicos -Bueno empezamos, no?- baja a su minifalda amarilla, revelando su desnudez, al mismo tiempo que los chicos empezaban a quitarse sus ropas.

* * *

*Con Neko y Ike en la planta baja de la tienda*

-Nyan! Light y L son tan bonitos!-exclamó Neko leyendo un capítulo de Death Note y bebiendo su gaseosa de Uva, mientras Ike leía Love Hina.

-Wow! Esas chicas sí son buenas!-afirmó él alegre leyendo el manga mientras se notaba un bulto en las piernas y Sparky comía feliz su comida especial-Oye Neko-

-Que pasa niñito? Y ya te dije que soy Neko-Chan para ti-Le respondió la Otaku un poco molesta

-Em, quería preguntarte…para qué sirven los condones?-Pregunto Ike con curiosidad al ver el arma de la Otaku con uno de los condones mal colocados en el cañon.

-Am, no quiero explicártelo…además no soy buena usándolos es mi primera vez colocando uno y más en el cañón de un arma-Respondió la Otaku avergonzada volviendo a concentrarse en su manga.

* * *

*Mientras tanto con los chicos y Wendy*

-AH!-exclamaron todos juntos desnudos, con Wendy en la posición del perrito, siendo jodida por Cartman, con Kyle poniendo su miembro en la boca de Wendy al mismo tiempo que era jodido por Kenny y Stan. -AAAAAHHHHH!-exclamaron todos al mismo eyaculando dentro de sus respectivas parejas.

-Ahhh...ahhh...-jadearon sacando sus penes de los huecos y descansando un poco.

-Eso con certeza estuvo bueno-dijo medio cansada, pero aun alegre la azabache, lamiendo el resto de semilla de sus labios. –Estamos de acuerdo- respondieron alegres y sonriendo.

-Pero creo que podemos para mas, no?-dijo el rubio, con su miembro medio flácido, levantándose y levantando a Wendy cogiéndola por detrás mientras estaba de pie y se apoyaba en el muro de la tienda.

-Aaaaah…Kenny!-Grito ella feliz siendo jodida por Kenny por detrás.

-Creo que podemos hacerlo también, no?- Pregunto Cartman, cogiendo a Stan por detrás y este cogió a Kyle.

-AH! NO PARÉS!-dijeron Stan y Kyle, mientras el pelirrojo era jodido por Stan, se apoyo una de las manos en la pared y con otra se masturbaba.

-Estamos viviendo un sueño!-exclamaron todos juntos siendo jodido, mientras sudaban con todo el movimiento que lo hacían. Pasaron un par de embestidas más que hicieron que todos se corrieran otra vez dentro de sus respectivas parejas.

* * *

*Con Ike y Neko*

-Mi lindo, Matty!-continuó Neko mirando a Matt con placer en el manga.

-Ya no aguanto más!-exclamó Ike queriendo saciar sus ganas como estaba en un rincón lejos de Neko y ella estaba ocupada leyendo Death Note se sacó toda la ropa y empezó a masturbarse mientras leía el manga-Neko, porque no usas un condón? Como no pudiste usar uno en tu vida?-

-Porque eso es para los hombres adultos-Le respondió la Otaku sin mirarlo y abrazando el manga-Yo soy una chica, soy adolescente y no tengo a nadie con quien tener relaciones, Wow! Eso fue demasiado bueno!-dijo Ike medio jadeando, pero feliz, aunque cuando Neko bailaba con la música de Death Note, estaba leyendo al manga R-15 y miró al pequeño desnudo y entendió lo que él había hecho.

-NNNYYAAANN!-gritó ella dándole una patada en medio de las piernas al pelinegro.  
-AAAAAYYYY!-exclamó él agarrando sus bolas en el piso-Debí haberlo hecho más escondido, ay-

De la nada Sparky deja su comida y sale corriendo a un estante, Ike lo ve y lo sigue aun con un dolor insoportable en su zona intima.

* * *

*Con Stan, Wendy, Cartman, Kenny y Kyle*

-Bueno, creo que fue suficiente, no?-dijo Stan, terminando de secarse luego de ducharse en una ducha que había ahí arriba.

-Si- respondieron los demás terminando de secarse con unas toallas y poniéndose sus ropas rápidamente con largas sonrisas en el rostro descendiendo a la planta baja en silencio para que Neko y los otros no sospecharan por lo que hicieron.

* * *

*Planta baja de la tienda de Suministros*

-Hola, Neko, Ike, Sparky! Ya volvimos!-exclamó el pelinegro alegre junto a sus amigos mirando como estaban, Neko estaba medio molesta con algo, Ike estaba caminando con dificultad hacia un estante, ve un objeto parecido a una pesa y lo toma con la mano.

-Oigan chicos, que es esto?-Pregunto Ike con el objeto en la mano-Es una linterna rara o qué?-

Wendy al ver el objeto supo que eso era un consolador llamado "Shake-Wheigt", se imagino a ella misma con su ropa habitual cubierta del liquido verde refrescante que traía el objeto.

-Es solo una máquina para hacer pesas-Le conto Cartman-La enciendes y empiezas a usarla como si fuera una maquina normal es todo-

-Qué?! Tambien funciona así?-Pregunto Wendy-Creo que es más peligroso de lo que pensé-

-Estoy seguro de que funciona con baterías de reloj así que no debemos preocuparnos por eso ahora Wendy-Respondió Cartman sonriéndole

-Oooh, ya entendí-Dijo ella mirándolo de manera pervertida, Cartman le pasa una botella de agua mineral para lavarse las manos-No puedo creer que deba lavarme las manos con agua mineral-

-Wendy, estas bien?-Le pregunto Stan preocupado, ve a Wendy colocar el "Shake-Weight" en medio de sus pechos-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!-

-Parece que ese es el sitio más adecuado para ocultarlo-Dijo Neko riéndose de lo que hacia la pelinegra.

-No tenias que hacer eso-Le dijo Kyle nerviosamente a Wendy.

-Y…-Dijo Kenny mirando a la ventana, no dejaba de llover. Enseguida toma un paraguas, los demás unos impermeables, Ike se viste con su ropa y se coloca un impermeable, toma su bicicleta y se sube en ella. Todos salen de la tienda-Debemos seguir adelante!-

* * *

A pesar de la lluvia los Zombis aun circulaban por la calle, uno se puso delante de ellos pero Kyle lo mato clavándole el cuchillo de su arma-lanza en la frente, Stan le disparo a otro con su nueva arma que le dio Cartman en la estación de policía.

-Creo que debería tomar la iniciativa-Dijo Kenny mirando al grupo.

-Pero, estamos cerca de la casa de Kyle y de la mía-Le explico Stan-tu no conoces esta zona tan bien como nosotros-

-Por ese motivo, las victimas que encontremos sean unos ex vecinos suyos-Dijo Kenny desenfundando su Katana.

-NOS ESTAS DICIENDO QUE DEBEMOS MATAR A NUESTROS FAMILIARES?!-Le grito Stan enojado-CREO QUE SI LLEGAMOS A HACER ESO NOSOTROS…-

-Amigos, Familiares…es lo mismo-Respondió Kenny indiferente, Stan pensó en Rebecca al oir esa respuesta de parte del rubio cenizo-Marsh, solo quería confirmarlo…A quien buscamos primero?-

-Vamos a buscar suministros en la casa de Kyle y veremos si su padre dejo alguna pista-Le dijo Stan mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Pero Stan, que pasara con tus padres?-Le pregunto Kyle preocupado.

-Si los encontramos, los encontramos…De otra forma-Respondió Stan, de la nada aparecen zombis que se ponen delante de ellos-Shit! Hay tres, cuatro, cinco y van aumentando!-

-Además se dirigen a nosotros-Kenny se coloca en posición de ataque.

-De donde carajo salieron?!-Pregunto Stan molesto por la repentina aparición de los zombis en la calle.

-Esto es un área residencial Marsh, han estado aquí todo el tiempo-Respondió Neko mirando a los zombis. Kenny se prepara para atacar a los zombis.

-Esto es una verdadera molestia!-Grito dirigiéndose a los zombis con su Katana desenfundada. Stan corre y empieza a seguirlo.

-ESPERA STAN!-Grito Kyle-A DONDE TE VAS?!-

-No se acuerdan de este lugar? Lo usamos para la guerra de las consolas, aquí vivía un viejo metiche-Respondió Stan cruzando una cerca que daba a un hermoso Jardín. El resto del grupo lo sigue y entran al jardín de la casa.

-No podemos entrar así porque si, debe haber más zombis detrás de las plantas o dentro de la casa-Le dijo Kyle caminando en el jardín, Kenny estaba bajando de la cerca.

-Somos una presa fácil si nos quedamos aquí, tendríamos que subirnos a una pared o al techo para comprobar que todo esté en orden-Dijo Neko, Ike tuvo una idea y se sube rápidamente a su bicicleta.

-Yo iré! Voy a ir a revisar que todo esté bien-Grito Ike comenzando a pedalear- Despejen el camino!-Mira a las ventanas de la casa y entre las plantas-Hay 2 aquí en el jardín y uno en la casa-

Frena la bicicleta, Sparky corría detrás de él, pero por el agua la bici se patina y Ike cae al suelo. Para su mala suerte una zombi se acercaba a él. Neko al ver que Ike estaba en peligro sale corriendo a protegerlo.

-NEKO-CHAN! CUIDADO-Grito Ike.

-Perfecto!-Neko le quita el condón al cañón del arma y le apunta a la zombi-Esta justo en el blanco…IKE CIERRA LOS OJOS!-Le dispara al zombi pero por desgracia le dio en uno de los pechos-QUE CARAJO?! MALDITA BALA PERVERTIDA Y SEXISTA!-

Sigue disparando pero solo le da a la cintura y el hombro, la zombi se acerca a ella junto con otros 2 zombis siguiéndola. Cartman y Kenny se acercan para ayudarla.

-NO SE MOLESTEN EN AYUDARME! PUEDO SOLA, LO HARE BIEN EN EL ULTIMO TIRO-Grito Neko

-No digas eso, se que lo lograras! Eres inteligente Neko-Le grito Cartman-Además eres un Otaku, recuerdas?!-

-Tienes razón gordo!-Grito Neko apuntando de nuevo-Yo soy…La Otaku más inteligente de South Park!-

-No dispares mas-Kenny salto sobre ella dispuesto a acabar con los zombis-Yo me encargo de esto!-Se lanza a los zombis, empieza a matarlos con habilidad, coraje y rapidez.

-Eso estuvo genial!-Grito Cartman levantando los puños en el aire.

-Seh, como digas pero ahora no puedo ponerme el impermeable porque tengo la ropa mojada y si me enfermo eso seria súper triste-Exclamo la Otaku acomodándose el pelo mojado con la mano.


	3. La zona Muerta

Capitulo numero 3: La zona Muerta

-Neko…yo…-La llamo Ike, Neko lo miro enojada e intento contener sus ganas de golpearlo, ella no era así. No era agresiva con los niños.

-APRECIO QUE ME QUIERAS AYUDAR PERO NO ES UNA EXCUSA PARA ANDAR POR AHÍ SOLO, TENES QUE VIGILAR TUS PASOS!-Le grito la Otaku a modo de regaño.

-Yo solo quería ser como tu Neko-Chan-Dijo Ike a punto de llorar por el regaño de la Latina-Quería ser fuerte, y…y…ayudar a los demás…-

-Aaaaw-Neko se sentía mal por gritarle a Ike y lo abrazo como si fuera su hermana mayor-Lo siento no quise gritarte, pero se mas cuidadoso la próxima vez Ike-

-Claro que sí!-Respondió Ike sonriendo.

-Quizás debemos ser un poco más estrictos con Ike-Dijo Cartman quitándose el impermeable mojado-Y tambien tenemos que buscar otros impermeables-

-Con restricciones no se protegen a los niños-Dijo Wendy seriamente y cambia su actitud a una de ira levantando un puño en el aire-Si una persona adulta no entiende algo y no le gusta no es una razón para evitar que lo haga y decirles a los demás que no hagan nada! Con privarnos la libertad no sirve de nada pero una persona le enseña a otra como se tiene que comportar en realidad-

-Ey, Ey…cálmate…quizás este no es el lugar adecuado para charlar de esto-Dijo Kyle nerviosamente. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, por fin la Testaburger decía algo inteligente.

-Que debemos hacer ahora con respecto a la casa?-Pregunto Kenny mirando a los zombis por la ventana.

-Olvídate de eso por ahora, pero Kenny…-Dijo Stan mirándolo-Tenias razón, ni Kyle ni yo podíamos hacer algo para evitarlo-

-Eso está bien-Dijo Kenny sonriendo-Eso significa que puedo juzgar a una persona mejor de lo que aparentaba antes-

Enseguida todos suben al techo de la casa, Stan observaba el vecindario al igual que Cartman.

-Podríamos cruzar por esa casa-Dijo Stan mirando una casa a su derecha pero está infestada de zombis-Quizá no…-

 _Nunca pensé que seriamos capaces de continuar con todo esto._

* * *

Ya fuera de la casa y en la calle, Stan puso en marcha el siguiente plan, reunió a todo el grupo para explicarles que era lo que iban a hacer.

-Una vez que salgamos de aquí, vamos a la izquierda y por la intersección en cruz-Explico Stan-Hasta que llegamos a la siguiente que tiene una forma de una "T" en donde deberíamos girar a la derecha-

-Mi arma aun sigue haciendo ruido con el silenciador puesto por lo que los zombis vendrían a atacarnos en grupo-Dijo Neko sujetando su arma con los brazos.

-El sonido solo es audible de frente, la lluvia lo reduce aun mas-Explico Cartman-Los expertos en esto usan la lluvia como una ventaja-

Cartman y Kenny empiezan a revisar si hay zombis en la calle.

-No veo ninguno-Dijo Kenny del lado derecho con su Katana desenfundada.

-Lo mismo digo, está despejado-Afirmo Cartman del lado izquierdo apuntando con su arma.

-Bien, entonces…vámonos-Ordeno Stan. Empiezan a caminar siguiendo el plan de Stan. Llegan a la calle en forma de "T" y ven una horda de zombis a lo lejos.

-Vamos a alejarnos un poco mas-Indico Stan al grupo. Siguen caminando y ven unos condominios de lujo, la reja estaba cerrada. Tenía aproximadamente 500 metros cuadrados, tenía una piscina olímpica, otras 2 más grandes y una para niños pequeños. Un campo de golf con 18 hoyos y uno de mini-golf. A lo lejos había un huerto lleno de frutas y vegetales. Tenía un cercado de grama para protegerse de los zombis, una playa artificial inmensa y cuadras deportivas para jugar futbol.

-Ya casi llegamos!-Grito Kyle viendo lo que sería su lugar de salvación. Pero enseguida se detienen al escuchar la voz de un hombre.

-HEY QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!-

-E-Es…es mi papa!-Dijo Kyle a Stan mirando para todos lados-Pero no lo veo…-

Enseguida Cartman y Kenny vuelven a montar la guardia mirando hacia la calle. Kenny, Kyle y Stan se voltean ven a un hombre castaño, con un pequeño gorro encima y bigote llevaba una lanza en la mano, miraba una barrera hecha con muebles en la calle donde se supone que entraría al condominio.

-Malditos!-Grito enojado-Hacen que salga por un par de horas para ir a buscar suministros

Y ahora no me dejan volver a entrar?! Van a lamentar el día en el que decidieron meterse con Gerald Broflovski!-

-Estoy un poco feliz de que al menos el este bien-Dijo Stan mirando al padre de Kyle.

-El es la persona que estábamos buscando?-Pregunto Kenny mirando al hombre que seguía parado ahí sin mirarlos.

-NO ME INTERESA LO QUE TE PASE-Le grito otro hombre detrás de la barrera con un arma apuntándolo-QUIERO QUE TE MARCHES O JURO QUE TE MATO!-

-ERES UN MALDITO MARICA COYOTE!-Le grito Gerald al hombre que estaba detrás de la barrera.

-PAPA!-Grito Kyle y corrió a abrazarlo, este sorprendido corresponde al abrazo-PAPA TE EXTRAÑE TANTO!-

-Kyle, me alegro que estés vivo!-Le dijo Gerald abrazándolo y ve a Stan-Stan, tu también estás aquí?-Ve a Stan con el grupo de sobrevivientes, Ike levanta su mano y la mueve a modo de saludo

-Que está pasando aquí?!-Pregunto Kyle-Que ocurrió con nuestra emotiva reunión?!-Ve a su papa-Sabes que si chillas o gritas los zombis se van a acercar a atacarnos?-

-Me sentía un inútil por no pode ayudar en nada, así que decidí salir un rato y buscar alimentos y otras cosas para nuestros vecinos que viven en ese condominio pero ahora no me quieren dejar pasar-Explico Gerald-Al principio todo era tranquilo y nos llevábamos muy bien, pero después la cosa se vino abajo cuando decidimos nombrar a Coyote como nuestro líder, el les lleno la cabeza con idioteces y ahora todos están en mi contra…¿Vecinos? ¿Compañeros? Eso es una mierda-

-Si vienes con nosotros-Le propuso Stan-Podríamos irnos todos juntos de South Park-

-Pero a donde se van a ir una vez que salgar de South Park?-Pregunto Gerald a Marsh-Si no tenes una idea clara de a dónde nos llevas entonces no vale la pena. Tenemos otras cosas por las cuales sobrevivir a parte de preocuparnos. Tenes algún plan?-

-Pasado mañana por la tarde las fuerzas armadas de autodefensa iniciaran algún tipo de evacuación, Vimos en la estación de policía que hay una especie de "Alarma-J" que aun está funcionando. Creo que sería nuestra primera y única oportunidad para huir de South Park-Le explico Neko.

-EN 2 DÍAS LAS FUERZAS ARMADAS DE AUTODEFENSA VAN A EVACUAR A LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN EN ESTE CONDOMINIO!-Grito Gerald a Coyote-NOSOTROS NOS VAMOS A IR POR ESTE CAMINO, SI ALGUIEN QUIERE IRSE…PUEDE VENIR CON NOSOTROS CUANDO QUIERAN!-

-ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO GERALD!-Le grito la novia de Coyote, Isabel-NO TE CREO UNA MIERDA LO QUE DECÍS, YO LE CREO A MI NOVIO!-

-DISCÚLPAME NENA, PERO YO SOY STAN MARSH, SOY AMIGO DEL HIJO DE GERALD, KYLE BROFLOVSKI -Le grito Stan a Isabel-Y SOY EL HIJO DE RANDY Y SHARON MARSH! NO TENEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO ASI QUE NOS VAMOS A IR AHORA Y SI QUIEREN VENIR CON NOSOTROS ES SU ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD!-

Isabel se quedo muda al igual que Coyote, y los demás miembros del grupo. Cartman aun vigilaba la calle apuntando con su arma. Enseguida ve a unos zombis aproximarse a ellos.

-HAY UN MONTON! Están a 60 metros de nosotros-Grito Cartman.

-Reconozco esas ropas, son los zombis que vimos en nuestro punto de inicio-Dijo Kenny viendo a los zombis-Si no nos vamos ahora vamos a acabar como cuando empezamos y no creo que la barrera resista mucho tiempo-

-Ya sabemos que están ahí, no les debemos nada mas-Hablo Stan mirando a Kenny y a Gerald-Te importa saber eso?-

-Yo ya no puedo considerar esta ciudad como mi casa-Respondió Gerald. Cartman ve que estaba usando un chaleco antibalas y un traje especial de la policía.

-Ese es un uniforme especial de la policía aérea? Porque usas eso? No se supone que eres abogado?-Pregunto Cartman.

-De que rayos estás hablando?-Dijo Gerald-Lo tome prestado de la estación de policía apenas este desastre comenzó, hay que estar preparado para una situación así. Cuando fui asignado a trabajar en la estación de policía de South Park estaba un poco aterrado por todos los problemas que pasaban en esta ciudad, pero eso cambio cuando conocí a Sheila-

Cartman pensó en Sheila cuando era joven y puso una cara pervertida –un poco xD-

-Porque pones esa cara? Acaso tienes 10 años Cartman?-Le pregunto Neko molesta.

-Sabes algo de Mama?-Pregunto Kyle-Ella se encontraba en el centro comercial de South Park-

* * *

Lamento muchísimo si me demore subiendo el capitulo de este fanfic...es que he estado ocupada actualizando otros fanfics y subi 2 fanfics especiales esta semana.

Disculpas por la demora, dejen reviews...ya se que Coyote tiene el fanfic en su cuenta pero yo quise subir el fanfic corregido en mi cuenta, eso esta mal? -Se oye un _Cri Cri_ de los grillos- Oke nadie responde no tengo nada mas que aclarar.

En fin, disfruten el fanfic y todo lo demás

N3k00-Ch4N


	4. El condominio de los Muertos

Capitulo numero 4: El condominio de los Muertos.

-Conozco a mi Sheila mejor de lo que podría pensar, si hubiera sido atacada por los zombis ella misma hubiera pedido que la mataran-Respondió Gerald-Pero si ya está muerta…-

-Lo hizo para salvarle la vida a alguien más-Dijo Kyle con lagrimas en los ojos-Eso…eso es lo que mama hubiera querido-

-Estaba preocupado cuando los vi con esas armas, pensé que iban a descontrolarse pero ahora veo que las necesitan más que yo-Dijo Gerald viendo las armas de los chicos y la de Kyle.

-No es eso…es que…-Trato de explicarle Kyle.

-No se preocupen, por ese motivo las armas los ayudaron a mantenerse con vida no es así?-Pregunto Gerald-Por cierto, yo tome prestada esta lanza sin siquiera preguntar-

-Ok-Dijo Kyle de manera afirmativa. Kenny no estaba muy confiado con la lanza en manos de un hombre como Gerald.

-Se nota que es un novato usando armas como esas, no?-Dijo Kenny mirando la lanza.

-Yo diría que no-Respondió Stan

-Parece tener más habilidad que un policía normal-Comento Kenny.

-Probablemente tendrá experiencia de cuando era más joven-Pensó Stan en voz alta-Bueno, nos vamos entonces?-

-Esperen!-Los detuvo Cartman y ve a Gerald-Sabes cómo manejar una pistola automática verdad?-

-Eeeh, si…algo así- Respondió Gerald, Cartman le da una pistola con un cañón pequeño sobresaliendo de la punta.

-Encontramos esto en la caja de armas ilegales en la estación de policía-Dijo Cartman alcanzándole la pistola-No encontramos municiones así que el cargador esta vacio-

-Bueno-Gerald toma el arma-Tu nombre es Cartman, no? Gracias por darme la pistola-

-Parece que todo el mundo está listo-Dijo Kenny mirando al grupo.

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro del condominio, un hombre pelinegro y con bigote también se encontraba recostado en una mesa de la casa de Coyote con un arma en la mano apuntando hacia la ventana. Una mujer de pelo castaño un poco corto estaba con él, los zombis deambulaban bajo la lluvia.

-Mira que diamante más grande-Dijo el hombre pelinegro mirando el diamante del anillo de una zombi con vestido rojo de fiesta

-Debió haberle costado una fortuna-Le dijo la mujer mirando el diamante desde el visor de su arma.

-Tranquila Sharon, pronto podrás dispararle a esa zombi-La calmo el hombre pelinegro

-En serio Randy? Acaso el disparo no va a atraer a una horda completa de…?-Pregunto Sharon siendo interrumpida por Randy.

-Así es pero…eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos-Respondió Randy sin dejar de apuntar a la ventana.

-Es verdad, ahora…-Dijo Sharon y de la nada una mariposa vuela cerca del visor dejándola ciega-MALDICION, QUITATE MARIPOSA!-

La zombi se acercaba a la entrada del condominio. Randy no tiene otra opción más que dispararle el mismo a esa zombi y a otros 2 zombis que se acercaban detrás de ella. Sharon tambien ayuda disparándole a mas zombis que se acercaban al condominio.

-A cuantos más puedo llegar a darle con esta arma?-Le pregunto Sharon a su esposo.

-A tantos como la cantidad de balas que tengas en la recamara-Respondió Randy.

-Entonces, solamente tengo 2 disparos-Le dijo Sharon.

-Estas son armas que utiliza la policía, son unas MS1500 y tienen una recamara de 5 tiros-Le explico Randy.

Los zombis empiezan a caer en la calle, los guardias de seguridad del condominio miraban la escena.

-Mira eso-Dijo uno de los guardias-Cuando se acercan a la reja esos 2 cumplen su trabajo con estilo-

-Pero acaso los zombis no vendrán en una horda ahora?-Pregunto el otro guardia preocupado.

-No hay tantos en este vecindario-Respondió el guardia-Además todos los sobrevivientes aquí son civiles organizados que se encuentran escondidos dentro de las casas una vez que nos escondamos en las casas los vamos a dejar pasar justo frente a nosotros-

-Para así informarle a los sobrevivientes que tenemos medios para protegerlos-Dijo el otro guardia-Los helicópteros de las fuerzas armadas dijeron por sus altavoces que pronto nos vendrían a rescatar así que no podemos darnos el lujo de entrar en pánico-

-Supongo que eso tiene sentido pero…-Dijo el guardia.

* * *

Dentro de una de las casas, un grupo de adultos estaba discutiendo con un hombre que –supuestamente- fue mordido por un zombi y había entrado infectado al condominio.

-NO ES VERDAD!-Grito uno de los hombres del grupo-Nos estas mintiendo! Esas heridas son mordidas de un zombi, tu tambien te convertirás en uno de ellos!-

-Eso quiere decir que ya es uno de ellos-Gritaron los demás.

-No, por favor tienen que creerme yo solo me raspe el brazo intentando huir de esos monstruos-Les explico el hombre asustado por la situación-La policía me reviso y dijo que todo estaba bien…-

-LOS POLICÍAS SON TODOS UNOS MARICAS IDIOTAS DE MIERDA! ELLOS NO SABEN COMO TRATAR EL SÍNDROME DE LOS ZOMBIS-Grito el hombre del grupo y todos le hicieron caso.

-Ellos están mintiendo, han estado mintiéndonos todo este tiempo!-Grito un chico llamado Luis Carlos que se encontraba ahí-Has sido infectado a través de esa herida…todos lo sabemos!-

-No hay evidencia que pruebe esto…-Dijo el doctor Mephisto-El síndrome de los zombis fue nombrado así por el gobierno por cuestiones arbitrarias y por una necesidad legal, clasificándolo como un tipo de organismo patológico, las medidas más drásticas pueden llegar a ser tomadas…ellos llamaron así a este tipo de enfermedad para tomar una medida drástica, es todo. Eso tambien debería ayudar en algo-

-QUE CARAJO?!-Grito una mujer-Eso no cambia el hecho de que siga siendo una enfermedad!-

-No tanto hasta que la causa actual sea determinada, el gobierno y las instituciones oficiales no son capaces de hacer algo-

-Además…ya sea que esto es una enfermedad o no. No es algo de lo que puedan cerciorarse día tras día, entonces nos están mintiendo! Quieras o no nos están engañando! Se están metiendo con su propia gente! - Prosiguió un medico continuando con la teoría de Mephisto-Aun así, el síndrome de un zombi tiene que ser algo por lo que te contagias a través de una herida abierta-

-Todo siempre fue una conspiración del gobierno!-Lo tranquilizo Mephisto-Si es así, entonces qué clase de infección es? Una infección oral o algo que se propaga a través del aire? Hay muchas formas de regar una intención, si? Y Podría realmente la gente transformarse en cadáveres andantes en torno a un virus o una bacteria? Aunque las mordidas y agresiones parecen encordar al Virus Rhabdo?-

-ENTONCES ES UN MALDITO VIRUS!-Lo retruco la mujer señalándolo acusadoramente-TU MISMO LO ACABAS DE DECIR!-

-No quise decirlo de esa manera-Trato de explicar Mephisto. De la nada un bebe empieza a llorar, una mujer lo consolaba en sus brazos.

-Shhh! Bajen la voz-Les pidió la mujer-Aquí hay un bebe durmiendo! Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo…No se qué hacer-

-Antes de que la electricidad se cortara uno de los científicos dijo lo mismo que acabas de explicar-Le grito Amanda, la novia de Luis Carlos-Dijo que te infectaras, no importa lo que hagas!-

-Pero…no sabemos si es un verdadero contagio o no-Le dijo Mephisto asustado por la actitud de Amanda.

-ES UNA INFECCIÓN!-Grito el médico-SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE DIJO QUE ESO NO ES UNA ENFERMEDAD ES PORQUE ES UN MALDITO PERRO DEL GOBIERNO-Saca una navaja acercándose al hombre herido-ESE TIPO SE VA A CONVERTIR EN UNO DE ESOS ZOMBIS…HAY QUE MATARLO!-

-Eso fue muy conmovedor compañero-Dijo Randy con el arma en la mano, tranquilizando a todos. Entra seguido de Sharon y una mujer de pelo castaño como ella pero no era tan corto, apenas le rozaba los hombros, tambien portaba un arma en la mano-El mundo quizás se vino abajo pero…todavía hay esperanza!, Un rescate ha sido planeado…-

-Y que estás haciendo aquí?-Le pregunto Luis Carlos con una barra de metal en la mano dispuesto a matar al hombre herido-Crees que el maldito mundo se fue al infierno y quieres que los demás sufran contigo? Pues te equivocas-

-No me equivoco-Le respondió Randy-Sabes porque digo eso? Es porque no puedes reconocer ni tu propia idiotez no puedes enfrentar la realidad…Eres así de idiota-

* * *

*Puerto de Miami (19:00 p.m)*

-Cuantos sobrevivientes hay en el área de South Park?-Pregunto un hombre que formaba parte del barco que antes estaba en pleno océano y ahora se encontraba estancado ahí por la radio.

-Aproximadamente unos 10.000-Respondio uno de sus compañeros del otro lado-Se aislaron a muchos lugares diferentes y algunos de ellos fueron rescatados en la misión para confirmar el estado de la planta de energía nuclear-

-El grupo es mas de 500 en total, todos ellos están siendo protegidos por la policía en un condominio de lujo que mide 500 metros aproximadamente-Explico uno de los oficiales del barco con un mapa señalando el área del condominio-La mayoría son adultos y niños, solo tenemos una oportunidad y con tan poco tiempo efectuado no podremos salvar a todos durante el rescate-

-Una bomba expansiva se acerca-Le aviso un oficial coreano-Sin duda el mar va a absorber la mayoría de ello…Y los fuertes vientos hará que sea imposible volar para los helicópteros. Podríamos llamar a los helicópteros de las fuerzas armadas pero eso sería un gran problema al usar el barco como una pista de aterrizaje-

-Sin mencionar el asunto que ya nos preocupa-Dijo el oficial norteamericano-Están nuestras fuentes de acuerdo con eso?-

-Sí señor, nuestras fuentes y detectores lo saben-Le respondió otro oficial-Los submarinos Chinos ya lo rastrearon porque van a ese camino…tendremos que estar en muchos sitios a la vez y no vamos a poder ir todos-

Entra una chica rubia al cuarto donde se encontraban todos los oficiales. Se para en la puerta y hace un saludo militar.

-Perdone señor!-Hablo Bebe

-Eh?! Quien está ahí y hace un saludo militar a esta nave?-Pregunto el oficial mirando a Bebe.

-Estaba en el aeropuerto de South Park, soy una oficial de policía por aquí…voy a cumplir con mis obligaciones hasta el final-Respondió Bebe

-Oficial de rango superior Bebe Stevens no es así?-Pregunto el oficial Coreano.

-Sí señor, ustedes acaban de decir que habrá civiles que no formaran parte del equipo de rescate-Respondió la chica rubia-Entonces me gustaría bajar del barco, quiero quedarme en la tierra-

-ERES IDIOTA O TE HACES?!-Le preguntaron todos-No vamos a ayudarte a cometer un suicidio!-

-2 de tus compañeros están en grave peligro-Le explico el oficial norteamericano-Después van a ser atacados por los zombis. Necesitamos a una chica como tú para ayudarnos a rescatar a estas personas que están en peligro-

-Por favor, les pido que me dejen aquí…-Pidió Bebe-South Park es mi ciudad…-

-Entonces te dieron permiso?-Le pregunto un soldado que estaba en el barco a Bebe

-Es afirmativo-

-Me van a dejar en otro lugar hoy así que no seré capaz de ayudarte-Le dijo el soldado a Bebe-De todas formas, antes de irme me gustaría darte un regalo de despedida-

-Está bien-Dijo Bebe sonriendo-Estaría halagada de recibir un regalo de una persona como tu-

Van juntos hasta un cuarto de armas que había en el barco. Abren la puerta y hay muchas cajas y casilleros en el cuarto y algunas armas colgando de un estante.

-Tu Type-89 ha sido muy bien utilizada, de seguro te preparaste en las fuerzas armadas de autodefensa-Dijo el soldado mostrándole el cuarto con armas-Así que llévate todas las armas que quieras te cubriré si alguien pregunta-

-Realmente puedo tomar tantas armas como pueda llevar?-Pregunto Bebe relamiéndose los labios y sonriendo con maldad.

* * *

*South Park (19:10 p.m)*

Los zombis aun deambulan por la lluvia, Sparky se puso en posición de ataque dispuesto a luchar con los zombis que se acercaban al grupo.

-Ya los conte…-Dijo Stan mirando a los zombis-Son más de 20 y no hay ninguna salida donde podamos escapar-

Todos se ponen en posición de Ataque, Wendy miraba la escena sin hacer nada. Ni siquiera se preparo para atacar.

-Por supuesto…vamos a seguir las ordenes de nuestro líder-Dijo Kenny sonriendo mirando a Stan.

-Así que, vamos a atacar a los zombis? Estas seguro?-Le pregunto Gerald a Stan.

-No tienes que preocuparte papa-Dijo Kyle-Stan es bueno con todo esto!-

-Cartman, como anda todo ahí atrás?-Le pregunto Gerald a Cartman mirando la barrera hecha con muebles.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…sonara mal pero…-Respondió Cartman, escucha que las cercas se rompen y los zombis salen de los jardines de las casas-los zombis están sobre nosotros-

-Si dices eso, creo que yo daré el primer disparo después de eso…-Dijo Stan preparando su arma y apuntando a los zombis-Disparen a discreción!-Dispara y una zombi cae muerta al asfalto. Kenny, Kyle y Gerald se preparan para combatir a los zombis.

Los 3 salen corriendo, Kyle y Gerald se encargan de matarlos con sus lanzas, Kenny cortaba las cabezas de los zombis con su Katana con rapidez pero manteniendo su coraje y voluntad. Neko apunta a los zombis con su pistola, logra dispararle a 2. Cartman carga su arma y apunta a los zombis.

-Por fin tengo algo a que dispararle-Dijo Cartman sonriendo. Neko les hace una seña a Ike y Wendy para que salgan corriendo, Ike carga a Sparky en sus brazos que estaba mordiendo a un zombi en el tobillo.

Cartman logra dispararle a 3 zombis y Stan se encarga del resto con su arma.

-Parece que se están divirtiendo-Dijo Stan riéndose por lo que estaba pasando.

-Esto es divertido, al final tienes que decírtelo a ti mismo para que lo sea-Dijo Cartman disparando.

-De alguna forma u otra voy a romperlos a todos-Dijo Kenny sonriendo con maldad acabando con los zombis con su Katana.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el condominio, Randy sale corriendo afuera hacia la reja al escuchar disparos a lo lejos pero no tan lejos de donde estaba.

-Esos son disparos?-Pregunto Randy acercándose a la reja y ve a la mujer de pelo corto que le llegaba casi a los hombros-Liane, Acaso son las fuerzas de autodefensa?-

-No-Respondió Liane-Sus armas no hacen esa clase de sonido Randy-


	5. El condominio de los Muertos parte 2

Capitulo numero 5: El condominio de los muertos parte 2.

*Con los chicos del grupo*

-Nyahhhhh!-exclamó Neko, sacando una pistola y dándole a uno de los zombies en la cabeza, con la bala pasando por el medio de otro zombi, matando a otro más detrás de ese.  
-Tomen esto zombis!-exclamó Wendy, apuntando su arma a una gasolinera donde estaban varios zombis acertando al tiro matando a docenas de una sola vez, generando una explosión.

-BBBOOOOMMMM!-se oyó la explosión, haciendo que se formara una ola de sonido, mandando a volar a los chicos.

-AAAAAAHHHHH!-gritaron siendo alejados por la explosión, con Stan quedando encima de Kyle en la clásica posición del perrito. Cartman se cae al suelo con el arma en los brazos pero este cayo boca abajo en el asfalto de la calle, Kenny encima de este sin querer. Neko cayó de espaldas un poco más lejos de los 4 chicos, Wendy salió volando y por el viento la remera que llevaba puesta se movió un poco haciendo volar los volados que tenía cerca de los pechos.

-Ayyy, mi trasero! Me duele mucho-se quejo Wendy adolorida, sobando su trasero, bajando su falda y arrugando su remera.

-Wow! Ustedes son adictos al sexo, no?-dijo Neko en un tono medio pervertido al mirar la posición medio vergonzosa en la cual los chicos se quedaron.

-Vaya, Cartman, ahora quieres ser el dominante conmigo, no?-dijo Kenny lujurioso, presionando su culo contra el castaño haciendo que este se molestara un poco por la acción del rubio **_(Autora: Ejem, Necrofilico y Pervertido xD)_**

-Bueno, tienes un buen cuerpo Kyle-dijo Stan alejándose del pelirrojo y lo ayudo a levantarse.  
-Gracias-contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo por el halago del pelinegro.

-Qué será lo que causó eso?-preguntó Randy mirando desde lejos la explosión.  
-Creo que fueron otros sobrevivientes del ataque de los zombis-dijo Amanda animada dando un saltito y revelando la bikini que roja que usaba, dejando feliz a Luis.

-En mi opinión debemos salir de aquí y llevarlos al condominio, ya que ellos aparentemente mataron a muchos zombies en la explosión y porque son de grande valor-sugirió Coyote a los miembros del grupo.

-Es verdad, además Isabel aun está en otro sitio con su rifle y puede ayudarlos a entrar-dijo Luis refiriéndose a la novia de Coyote que se encontraba en otro sitio.

-Bueno, podemos usar un señalizador de fuego para que nos encuentren y vean dónde estamos-sugirió Coyote de nuevo, por lo que ellos accedieron.

-Cierto, vamos allá!-exclamaron ellos para lograr obtener el señalizador así poder informarle a los chicos su ubicación.

-Bueno, hagamos eso ahora!-dijo Amanda cogiendo el señalizador y lo lanzando afuera de la ventana.

-Miren, tiene una luz allá! Creo que nos encontraron!-exclamó Wendy alegre apuntando hacia el punto rojo, mientras Ike se encontraba con la cabeza debajo de sus pechos

-Vamos por esa dirección chicos!-Ordeno Neko animada y todos se fueron corriendo hacia allá Ike salió de debajo de los pechos de Wendy y fue corriendo apresurado, Sparky iba detrás de el ladrando de emoción.

* * *

Una vez en la entrada del condominio. Los chicos miraron a Gerald ya que él era el adulto responsable de dejarlos pasar o no.

-Papa, podemos mis amigos y yo entrar en el condominio?-preguntó Kyle.

-Lo siento, Kyle, pero creo que no pueden-dijo Gerald en un tono serio y sorprendiendo a sus amigos.  
-Por qué no, señor?-preguntó Wendy horrorizada, y como estaba semi desnuda sorprendió un poco a Gerald.

-Bueno señorita, es que este condominio es una de las pocas áreas aquí que no hay zombies y no sabemos si ustedes están contaminados o no. No podemos arriesgarnos-dijo él serio los mirando con desconfianza, pero entonces...

-No se preocupe, Broflovski. Yo verificaré eso personalmente-dijo Coyote acompañado de sus amigos y abriendo la reja que daba la entrada al condominio.

-Coyote! Como harás eso?-preguntó Gerald curioso mientras los chicos y chicas lo miraban con un poco de esperanza.

-Bueno, tendremos que verificar sí tienen alguna herida o mordida por parte de un zombie en todo su cuerpo, Sí no tienen una entonces no están contaminados y serán valiosos para nosotros-dijo Coyote con seguridad.

-Bueno, entonces puedo entrar ahora, ya que no estoy herida ni nada!-exclamó Wendy animada revelando su semi desnudez a Coyote, este se quedó sorprendido.

-Si...creo que tu no lo estás. Pero vamos a verificar a los otros, ok? Entren aquí y quítense toda la ropa-Ordeno Coyote y los invitó a entrar en la primera parte del condominio.

La primera parte era una especie de cúpula de vidrio rectangular, donde tenía una garita de centinela grande al lado, unos espacios donde pasaban supuestamente los autos y unas puertas de vidrio, con Coyote entrando en la garita junto a los chicos y Gerald.

-Bueno, ustedes deben sacarse sus ropas aquí adentro y ponerlas en esas bolsas de plástico donde serán lavadas y secadas rápidamente en la lavandería del condominio para que se verifique no tienen sangre de zombie, ok? Yo verificare sus huecos o no para ver sí están heridos por dentro o no, ya que se oyeron casos de zombis que mordieron dentro de la boca y los genitales de sus víctimas, luego se quedan ahí esperando-ve a Gerald-Broflovski, lleve las ropas la lavandería y los suministros para distribuirlos, ok?-dijo Coyote a Gerald que asintió con la cabeza.

-Quieres que nos saquemos la ropa ahora y delante de los demás?-preguntó Neko horrorizada.  
-Lo siento, Neko, pero son las órdenes-contestó Coyote serio hizo un gesto con la mano pidiendo las ropa, a lo que la chica se desvistió como los demás chicos, le entrego la ropa a Gerald y este se fue.

-Vaya, Nekita! No sabía que tenias un cuerpo tan bueno!-habló Kenny ya desnudo y apretando el pecho de la chica.

-Nyyaaan!-exclamó ella tapándolos, Kenny aprovechó la situación y le pellizcó la nalga-Eres culona también!- Neko se molesta mientras los chicos reían y Ike la miraba con interés.

-Bueno, es hora chicos! Tenemos que ser rápidos! Kenny, tu eres el primero!-dijo Coyote poniendo unos guantes blancos, unos lentes de protección y una máscara para su boca y pidió que Kenny se sentara delante de los chicos.

-Muy bien, empezando-habló Coyote serio, primero él verifico el rosto de Kenny, su cabeza, orejas, boca, su abdomen, sus piernas y sus pies.

-Todo bien en la primera parte. Ahora vamos a verificar los genitales-continuó Coyote mientras Wendy se sonrojaba así como los demás chicos (con excepción de Ike y Kyle) con interés y Neko cerraba sus ojos.

Wendy fue al pene de Coyote y reveló su glande y miró toda la área y su prepucio y por fin sus bolas, apretándolas un poco. -Vaya, en general solo las chicas y chicos que quieren algo conmigo hacen eso-habló el en un tono burlón, pero Coyote no se importó. -Nada de más. Ahora ponte de espaldas Kenny-ordenó el pelinegro, el rubio accedió con una sonrisa. El médico lo miró desde arriba hasta abajo, pero cuando se puso verificar su ano notó una cosa.

-Vaya, su ano está bien grande. Has tenido relaciones con alguien?-preguntó curioso el doctor al notar su ano grande.

-Sí, Coyote, con varias personas-dijo él en un tono lujurioso, refiriéndose a los chicos y Wendy, que se sonrojaron.

-Bueno, a pesar de eso no tienes nada de anormal. Estás perfectamente bien, Kenny. Ike, tu eres el próximo-dijo Coyote, Kenny se levanto de la camilla y Ike se subió en ella.

Coyote hizo el mismo procedimiento con Ike, que fue más rápido por ser un menor de edad, pero al ver sus genitales notó algo.

-Tengo que admitir que sus genitales son grandes, Ike. Como doctor debo decir que tendrás como mínimo 30 centímetros cuando crezcas y será bien grueso-dijo Coyote medio sorprendido con la polla del chico.

-Gracias, doctor! Eso es mi mayor orgullo!-exclamó Ike, mientras los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos y Wendy medio lujuriosa de como Ike seria cuando fuera un adolescente y un adulto.

-Bueno, lo demás está bien Ike! Kyle es tu turno!-Le aviso Coyote, con Ike bajándose de la camilla y Kyle tomo su sitio.

* * *

Coyote hizo el mismo procedimiento, sólo parando al notar el culo y el ano de Kyle.  
-Vaya, su ano está tan grande como el de Kenny! Seguro que fue por lo mismo que él hizo, no?-preguntó él curioso, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara y quedara con el mismo color de su pelo-Y su culo es demasiado grande y duro para alguien de su tamaño, debo añadir- eso hizo que se sonrojara más de lo normal y los chicos lo miraran con interés (con excepción de Cartman y Ike) lamiendo sus labios y Wendy también.

-Está todo bien contigo, Kyle. Stan es tu turno!- lo llamo el doctor, Kyle se fue a ver a los otros chicos y Stan se sentó en la camilla. Coyote hizo todo el procedimiento, pero al notar su miembro decidió hacer un comentario.

-Tienes el pene bastante grande y grueso, Stan. Un poco mas y llegarás a los 30 cm. Kenny tambien-comento el chico brasileño dejando a Stan y Kenny orgullosos igual a Ike. Siguió examinándolo, pero se detuvo al notar de nuevo que el hueco de su culo estaba aumentado.  
-Todos ustedes chicos deben gustar de eso, no- verifica el tamaño grande de su miembro al igual que los otros chicos (con excepción a Ike), haciendo que soltaran unas risitas.

-Bueno, ya termine con los chicos ahora solo faltan las chicas. Wendy, puedes venir aquí y Stan ya puedes irte con los demás- Stan se fue con sus amigos medio sonrojado y Wendy se sentó. Coyote hizo los procedimientos en la cabeza, pero cuando fue poner sus dedos en la boca para verificar heridas, Wendy empezó a lamer sus dedos en movimientos circulares.

-Wendy! Ya basta con eso-la regaño el brasileño en un tono molesto, ella sonrió y dejo de lamer.


End file.
